Coração dividido
by croquinha
Summary: Coisas estranhas acontecem com os sentimentos do Cebola. Afinal seu coração é de quem?
1. Começa a confusão!

~Êêê! Aqui é a R e a T! Mais uma fic( sem noção!!)!!!!! Esperamos que gostem!!!

Turma da Mônica jovem não nos pertence e sim a Mauricio de Sousa( quem não sabe?)

Boa leitura!!

* * *

Coração dividido

Bairro do Limoeiro, 1 da manhã.

Estava muito escuro e Cascão havia passado a noite na casa do Cebola.

Cebola: Vou ganhar de você.

Cascão: Num vai naum, cebola fedida!

Cebola: Olha quem fala, mané do chulé!

Então Cascão, bravo, aperta o botão do controle do videogame com força.E aí o negócio quebra.

Cebola: E agora seu feio? Cumé qui vamu joga agora?

Cascão: Podemos fazer algo mais legal!

Cebola: Tipo? *inocente*

Cascão: Vamos...

Mãe do Cebola: Meu filho é gay! O.O

Cebola: Não mamãe, nós só...

Mãe do Cebola: *chorando* Eu vou me matar, vou contar pro seu pai também!!!

Cascão: É isso mesmo sua veia! Olha isso! *beija o Cebola na frente da mãe*

A mãe do Cebola desmaia e vem o pai para tentar terminar o serviço de matar o filho.

Maria Cebola: O QUE QUE ISSO!!!!!!!!!!???????? O_o

Pai do Cebola: Não filha! Não veja isso! *tenta tampar os olhos da filha*

Mônica: Oi genteeeoowww! *vê a cena*

Cebola: N-Não Mônica!

Cascão: Você fica me traindo com essa baleia seu ##&$%¨.

Não percam o drama de Cebola em: Coração dividido.

* * *

E aê? Gostaram?????!!!!! Então deixe um review para nóis!! (*^。^*)


	2. acontecendo coisas nada de mais

Cebola: ...

Cascão: Pô, Cebola me desculpa a confusão!

Cebola: N-não foi nada...

Monica: Seu idiota! Agora o Cebola vai ter que ficar de castigo por um mês intero! E sem internet!

Cascão: Mas ele ainda pode sair não é?

Cebola: Acho que sim...

Monica: Cebola, nunca mais convide o Cascão para dormir na sua casa! Ele é um barraqueiro mesmo!

Cascão: Ei, ei ei! Você tá com inveja só porque eu tirei o bv do cebola! Ah não, foi você quem tirou primeiro...

Monica: Pois é!

Cascão: Agora vamos ver quem tira a ******** do Cebola agora!

Monica: Mas você tem vantagem seu tosco!

Cebola: ... Parem com isso!*morrendo de vergonha*

Cascão: Mas voltando ao assunto, vamos ao parque de diversões amanhã?

Monica: Boa ideia!

Cebola: Eu vô!

Cascão: Tá, vou chama a Magali também.

A noite realmente foi tensa. Depois de brigarem os pais do Cebola tiveram que agendar uma consulta no psicólogo. A situação só amenizou porque Cascão falou que era tudo brincadeira. Menos castigo pro pobre do Cebola.

Como sempre o dia amanheceu. Mas esse dia parecia diferente para Cebola. Estava pensando no que o Cascão havia feito. Será que ele é... Deixa pra lá. Foi se arrumar e tomar café.

Os pais do Cebola não conseguiam mais encarar o seu filho. Só conseguiam olhar para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mãe do cebola: F-filho, o seu café.*limpa uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto*

Cebola: Obrigado mãe. E eu não sou gay.

Mãe do Cebola: Eu... Eu sei. Desculpe-me filho!*abraça o Cebola*

Cebola: Urf! O que foi mãe?!

Mãe do Cebola:*com lágrimas que não paravam de cair dos olhos* MEE DESCULPE POR PENSAR QUE VOCÊ ERA GAAAYY!!!*aperta mais*

Cebola: Não precisa se desculpar!*corresponde o abraço*

Mãe do Cebola/Cebola: BUUUUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Maria Cebola(pensando): O que é gay?

Depois dessa cana dramática Cebola foi para o parque. Era sábado e o horário combinado era as dez da manhã. O pai do Cebola disse que foi jogar futebol com uns amigos desconhecidos(traduzindo, foi seqüestrado).

* * *

E ai gostaram do novo capitulo?!

Tá pior(ou não) porque só tem eu(a R) escrevendo essa coisa. E demorei mesmo pra escrever! Espero que tenham gostado apesar de que o capitulo ficou menor! Mas o próximo vai ser beeeeeeeem melhor! Muitas coisas acontecerão com o Cebola(de novo)!

Até o próximo capítulo !o/


	3. Diversão

Carai, esqueci a fic o.o Desculpem o palavrão, mas esqueci mesmo.

Mas tô de volta, de novo eu a R. Agora a fic ficará linda :3

* * *

O parque de diversões. Um lugar mágico onde você esquece os problemas e se diverte. Ou não.

Os quatro amigos já estavam a caminho do parque, Cascão que convidou o pessoal foi o responsável por levar a turma. O parque nem era tão longe, dava pra ir a pé.

Cascão: Ae galera, acho que vai ser daora!

Magali: mas nos vamos a que parque? No da Monica?

Monica: hahahahah, eu sou tão riica, que tenho até parque *se achando*

Cascão: não, não, vamos num parque bem louco que eu descobri outro dia. Parque da Monica é pra crianças e nós somos adolesesntes. Né Cebola?

O Cebola andava meio estranho, não estava animado. Talvez ele ande pensando sobre aquele dia...

Cebola: É...

Magali: O que houve Cebola? Está triste... Conte o que aconteceu. *preocupada*

Cebola: Um, aah, não foi nada Magali.

Cascão/ Monica: É, É.

Mais ou menos meia hora andando e eles chegaram. O clima da conversa estava caído. Mas logo um sorriso se formou no rosto deles. O parque! Era tão grande e nostálgico.

Monica: Aaaaah, que saudades de parque de diversões!

Magali: Mas você nunca foi em um. Só no da Monica.

Monica: Magali, sem comentários, ok?

Magali e Monica ficaram rindo por alguns minutos. Cascão estava tão alegre, queria ir em todos os brinquedos. Cebola também, já estava esquecendo aquilo que o atormentava. Mas esquecer não significa resolver.

Cascão: Gente gente, vamos nos carrinhos bate bate!

Magali: Eu queria ir naquela lanchonete ali.

Cascão: Depois, ou quer vomitar?

Cebola: Aahaha, ia ser engraçado.

Monica: Vamos brincar primeiro.

Magali: Ok, Ok.

Todos pareciam ser crianças de novo. Brincavam como se fosse a ultima vez que viriam pra cá. Ou era, afinal, as provas iam começar e adeus dias de folga.

Após muitas batidas o quarteto foi comer algo na lanchonete.

Magali: Eu estou faminta!

Cebola: E eu tonto...

Monica: Foi tão divertido, tão legal quanto o meu parque.

Então foram comer, compraram lanches vegetarianos a pedido da Monica.

Monica: Eu não quero engordar!

Cebola: Mas brincando no parque você vai perder várias calorias.

Risos, a melhor coisa pra esquecer a tristeza, por um instante só, mas que te faz sentir bem. Ficar com os amigos era um momento especial para cada um do horas conversando. Depois decidiram comprar sorvetes de casquinha.

Magali: Agora to pronta pra brincar mais e mais.

Monica: E o meu regime vai por água a baixo...

Magali: Hhahahah, o meu também.

Cebola: Agora vamos aonde? Ficamos tanto tempo conversando que já é quase meio dia.

Cascão: Que tal no trem fantasma?

Magali/Monica/Cebola: Vamos. *nem tão com medo*

Por um momento de distração, Cebola tropeça num menino, que por alguma razão estava deitado no chão chorando. Com o acidente, seu sorvete cai da sua mão e vai parar na cabeça do garoto.

Garoto: Buaaa, hoje é um dia ruim pra mim. *chora e chora*

Cebola só conseguiu correr de tanta vergonha. Os amigos tentaram acompanhá-lo.

Monica: Cebola, não acredito que você fez isso! *começa a rir*

Magali: Nem eu! *ri também*

Cebola: Parem com isso!

Cascão: Tó Cebola, pode comer meu sorvete *oferece*

Cebola: Ah, valeu Cascão.

Era normal isso, até Cebola raciocinar. ERA UM BEIJO INDIRETO. Assim que percebeu cuspiu tudo no chão e saiu correndo ao próximo brinquedo.

Magali: O Cebola tá doido.

Monica: Aham.

* * *

AEAEAEAEAEAE manolos que leram isso! Ficou grande o.o

Eu ando muito loka ultimamente. Riairairiairiariairai Efeito das dorgas xD

Brinks, eu não consumo nada disso. Espero que tenham gostado. Logo a fic acaba eu acho. Não tem mais nada de bom pra escrever, só a grande cena espetacularmente linda do S2 que eu preparei, já que os outros membros não quiseram escrever nada. D:

Bem, até a próxima o/


End file.
